Fingerprint identification devices are widely used in industry, national defense, and electron fields. A typical fingerprint identification device includes a substrate, a contact layer at one side of the substrate, a processing unit at the other side of the substrate, and a plurality of sensor electrodes passing through the substrate via a plurality of through holes to couple with the processing unit.